Shadowed Twilight
by Shadowelf-88
Summary: When a new elf enters Lothlorien, can she learn to trust again? HaldirOC R&R please! NOW ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

Oh hi people!!!!!!!!!!! So this is my new fan fiction, Shadowed Twilight. My co-author, Legolas Greenleaf is going to be showing up within the next chapter. (Hundreds of obsessed fangirls scream.) Hey, he is MINE!!!!!! Okay, so here it is. Don't flame my first chapter, they always suck, but my second will be infinitely better. So here goes nothing!!!!!!  
  
The wind whispered through the trees, not disturbing the many animals and men inside it. Three soldiers in particular were sitting lazily in a telain, two of which impatiently waiting for the end of their shift. The other, sitting apart from the others, was looking away from the forest, staring at the field beyond. After an hour, a storm picked up, and rain covered anything outside the shady protection of the mallorn trees. The first guard turned to his brothers, one of which was complaining of the bad conditions.  
  
"I can't wait to get off," Orophin grumbled. "Stew and a warm bed would suit me just fine." His brother laughed.  
  
"I believe that you chose the wrong occupation, brother." Rumil smiled. "What is bothering you, Haldir?" He asked, noticing his brothers' stony disposition.  
  
"Nothing, despite the fact that Orophin will not cease to complain about the occupation that he himself chose." He smiled faintly. Usually, Orophin would have made a smart remark to his brothers teasing, but the elf was busy staring out of the trees, into the field beyond.  
  
"What?" Rumil asked, leaning forward for a better view. The occupied elf shook his head.  
  
"Do you see that?" He asked, indicating to a blur at the mountain's edge of the field.  
  
Haldir gazed at the shape. "It's a horse and rider." He explained to his brothers. The shape was coming on to the forest fast, and the Marchwardens didn't have time to see who was riding the coal-black gelding before it reached the edge of the forest. The men held their breath, and jumped out of the tree to intercept the rider.  
  
Athenia nudged her black stallions sides. "Niro Lim Mandarb." She murmured. She felt her strength failing fast, but she knew that Caras Galadhon, and the forests of Lothorien were near. "I must get to Galadriel and Celeborn." She whispered to herself. She suddenly saw white flashes before her eyes, and faded into shadow.  
  
Haldir jumped out of the telain, and caught the rider as he fell. He glanced down in shock. The rider was a female elf, her long raven hair almost sweeping the ground. He felt metal beside his arm, and raised an eyebrow when he realized it was the belt of an intricately designed sword. "We need to get her to Caras Galadhon." He said to his brothers, noticing a long, jagged, and rather bloody cut across her ribs.  
  
"Are you going to take the-" Rumil stopped when he realized that his brother had already mounted the large coal colored warhorse, and was galloping to the inner city.  
  
A/N: Okay, first chapter. A little boring, but the next one will be better.  
  
Like it, hate it, hit the little button in the corner and review anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2: Cities and Meetings

**Chapter 2: Cities and Meetings**

Athenia awoke slowly, gingerly trying not to hurt her side any more than it already was. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a clean, white room, bare of any furnishings save a bed, table and wardrobe. Sitting up, she saw a warm green cloak slip from her shoulders.

Cautiously looking around, she noticed her saddlebags on the table, along with her weapons. _I must go thank whoever helped me_. _Even though I could have survived without help_. She thought to herself. _They definitely can't be orcs, with a room like this._ Tentatively examining her injury, she saw that it had been carefully been bandaged, and ointment had been applied.

Walking over to her saddlebags, she took out a dark red tunic, white breeches, cloak, and boots, and belted on her sword and boot daggers. She then stepped outside. She saw that she was on the balcony of a huge telain built about 12 feet off of the ground.

Not quite ready to bend down and go on the ladder, she took a step back, and jumped. Landing cat-like on the ground, she stood up shakily and walked over to two, what looked like Marchwardens that stood talking.

_Rumil's POV _

Orophin and I stared in shock at the young woman that had just jumped out of Haldir's telain.

"That was surprising." Orophin whispered in my ear. "Hello." He said striding up to meet the tall woman. "You are..?" He asked in Westernling. The Lady bowed in a foreign fashion.

"My name is Athenia Damarian." She said in lightly accented Elvish. "I was just wondering who I should return this to." She said lightly, holding up Haldir's cloak. I paused, looking at her. She had pointed ears and onyx hair falling to her hips, beside an engraved sword. But the thing that really held my attention were her eyes. They were a light ice blue, and they showed dangerous intelligence and knowledge.

"My name is Rumil, and this is Orophin." I said, indicating to my younger brother. She smiled. "And I can show you to Haldir, if you would like."

"You are talking about me?" A voice suddenly asked. Orophin and I turned to our brother.

_Athenia's POV_

I turned to face another soldier. He had hair as light as sunrise, but eyes that were cold and hard, eyes I had seen before. I shivered inwardly. Instantaneously regaining my composure, I bowed with a smile.

"Haldir, meet Athenia Damarian, she is here to return your cloak." The soldier I knew as Rumil said. He nodded.

"It is nice to meet you." I said calmly. The elf nodded again.

"Is there anything you would like?" He asked, warming slightly. I nodded, wanting to see Mandarb.

"My horse. He is in the stable?" I asked. He nodded, offering an arm.

"If you wish, I will show you to it." I nodded, taking a step forward.

We strolled over to a small stable, only housing about 15 horses. Messengers, I thought vaguely. The elves I had seen were dressed differently then others I was more familiar with, with clothes that reflected their home. Strolling down the various stalls, I stopped at my horse.

A coal colored Andalusian; Mandarb had been with me since he was a foal. He whinnied when he saw me, and I stepped into the stall, rubbing my hand down his flank. Haldir stood patiently outside the stall as I checked my horse for any signs of injury. The elves had taken good care of him, and he looked like a little pleasure pony instead of the brave warhorse that he was.

"Do you think that I could request an audience with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?" I asked the tall elf after checking my horse's tack.

He shook his head. "I believe that the Lord and Lady are busy." I bristled at his cold indifference, all traces of friendship gone. He compensated, noticing my dislike.

"I must give my report in several hours. You could come with my brothers and I." I nodded, still angry. He made it seem like meeting the leaders of the huge forest was an honor I didn't deserve.

****

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Do I see some friction between Athenia and Haldir??? Perhaps. So, next chapter posted too, so review both and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Legolas: Cookie. What's that?**

**SE: Well they are fed to people who do something nice for someone else.**

**Legolas: Oh. Can I have one?**

**SE: What are you going to do for me?**

**Okay, I am going to wisely stop here. So remember, REVIEW!!! (and oh yeah, I fixed the formatting. I think it's okay.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Galadriel

**Chapter 3: Meeting Galadriel**

I spent the next few hours enjoying the sights and sounds of the ancient city. Rumil and Orophin adopted the thought that I always needed a tour guide and or bodyguard, and I was never left alone. After a quick lunch and bow practice, Haldir came over, regally demanding that we were to see the Lord and Lady.

_Haldir's POV_

We entered the throne room with a bow, Athenia imitating us perfectly. She unsettled me, made me feel like I wasn't in control. Lady Galadriel glanced up at me, and I bowed my head. _Don't underestimate her, she is more powerful than you believe, and has been through much. You will need each other. _The Lady's words surrounded me, inside my head; I listened carefully, but didn't pay it much mind.

"So Haldir, would you like to give your report?" Celeborn asked, adjusting his robes. I mentally gave him a re-account on everything that happened the week before. Orophin and Rumil made their silent reports. Athenia and Lady Galadriel had been talking, and Athenia bowed, agreeing with something she had said.

Celeborn got in on the conversation, and after several minutes, a decision had been reached. "Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, you will be accompanying Lady Athenia to Minas Ithilien in two weeks time, for now she will stay in the healer's care until her injuries are fully healed."

Athenia burst into stubborn protest, insisting that she could work during the course of her stay. "What do you propose to do?" Lady Galadriel asked, eyes sparkling. "We have all of the masters of the crafts necessary in this city."

Athenia paused thoughtfully. "There were two or three horses in your stable that are new and untamed. I could train them during my stay to pay for my lodgings." Celeborn conferred with his wife, and they came to an agreement.

"Only once you are healed, you are still quite weak after your ordeal." Celeborn relented. Athenia nodded, and with a bow left the room. My brothers and I followed warily, wondering exactly how interesting the next two weeks would be.

_Athenia's POV_

I entered the hall only to see two of the most beautiful people I had ever met. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were every inch perfect rulers, with infinite Elven wisdom.

"_Hello Athenia._" A voice entered my mind, easily slipping through all barriers protecting my thoughts. I stepped back, looking at Lady Galadriel. She smiled slightly, enlightening me. I bowed as the three soldiers did, and I heard Haldir confidently report. "_You have a message for my husband and I, don't you?_" Galadriel asked. I nodded, and replied silently.

"_I am one of the Keleri, as you know. We have noticed that the power of the dark Lord Sauron has been steadily increasing within the past hundred years, and realized that without an alliance of elves and men, Middle Earth wouldn't stand against the force opposing us. I have just came from the Halls of Edoras, and corruption has already begun by Saruman." _I paused, trying to recollect my thoughts enough to continue.

Galadriel silently processed the information, and replied swiftly. _"Men are starting to dominate the earth. Many of the Elves are starting to cross the Silver Sea, back to their homeland. Your race has always been immersed in shadow, and I know that your parents were some of the best mercenaries that Sauron ever employed. Who sent you? And wouldn't you have soldiers, guards to protect you?"_ Galadriel quieted, patiently waiting for my response.

A stopped, slightly angry that Galadriel believed that my people, now nearly extinct, would still fight for their old master. "_I was sent with four soldiers and a handmaiden to send the word to the remaining strongholds of men and elves. They were all killed along the journey, my handmaiden and two guards were shot down in Moria. A high council of the remaining pieces of my people sent me as a diplomat to warn the colonies."_

I turned back to Haldir, slightly interested in his report. He had finished, and Orophin and Rumil were standing by the door. After an encouraging smile from Lady Galadriel, I turned and left the room.

**_Legolas: BORING!_**

_**SE: And why is that, dear Legolas?**_

_**L: Because I'm not in it!**_

_**SE: You are in the next chapter, so don't worry.**_

_**L: Do I get another cookie?**_

_**SE: (Another smile.) Perhaps.**_

_**So, people, hit the button. Not like you've got anything else to do. Come on, please, I like having people actually say what they think. PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE????????????????????**_


End file.
